Itsumo
by xo.Sarah.ox
Summary: Itsumo means forever. Was she willing to stay with him forever? FutureFic. Troyella.


_Hi. First time writer, long-time reader. I've always lurked around Fanfiction while be older sister wrote on it. Now, for some reason, when she loses all her love for writing due to personal problems, I realized writing isn't so bad. I always the quiet sister, who did well in Science and Math. Truthfully, this is my first Fanfiction. Please be nice._

**Itsumo**

--

_**Prologue**_

--

It was supposed to be the most happiest day of her life so far.

_Supposed to be._

Even though she looked glorious in her simple yet exquisite wedding gown, she was happy.

Gabriella Montez was not happy.

If she wasn't wearing make-up, she would be bawling her eyes out. She wanted to cry, all the emotions stuck in her heart just wanted to go. They just wanted to leave and she wanted them to leave. They were unwanted emotions. They weren't the feelings of butterflies you should get during your wedding, they were feelings of heartache and sorrow. These were emotions that were not supposed to be present at a wedding, especially if they were the bride's feelings.

Gabriella sat on the stool, in front of the vanity, looking at her reflection. Many people who had been in the room with her, mentioned how beautiful she looked. As usual, being the modest, humble girl she was, she merely smiled and thanked them. To herself, she saw a pathetic girl filled with sadness. Her eyes were filled with tears, tears that she tried to hold back as much as possible. They weren't tears of joy like Taylor thought they were. They were the other kind of tears. But she couldn't let them out. She didn't want to be weak. She had to be strong and happy because this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

_Supposed._

The word rang in her ear. She never knew a simple past-tense word could make her heart break. Gabriella shook her head, taking her depressed eyes off her even more depressing reflection. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the smiles she had been giving her mother and Taylor. It was hard to smile. Extremely. It pained her. It made her want to cry even more. At least she didn't have to smile now. But she would have to.

She would have to.

In a couple of moments she would have to walk out into the Church, walk down the aisle and smile at _him_ as she did. And once they are married, she would have smile when he repeats he loves her, she would have to smile when he replies he'll be home late and not to wait for him, she would have to smile even though her heart was shattered into pieces that could never be put together. No. She wouldn't have any of that.

Gabriella pushed herself away from the stool and dashed towards her black purse sitting on the couch. She tensed once three knocks were heard from the other side of the door leading to Church, to the aisle and to _him._

"Are you ready yet?" Taylor asked, the door still between them.

Gabriella started to panic. Thoughts after thoughts raced in her mind. No, this wasn't the time to panic. This was the time to be calm. "I'll be out soon, give me a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

Gabriella's eyes frantically searched the room. She cursed under her breath and headed over to the vanity. The lip-stick they used on her still lay there, almost rolling off the edge. She caught it and flipped off the lid, sending it to the other side of the small room. She wrote quickly, it was scribbled and dropped the lip-stick, not caring that it might stain the cream plush carpet. Gabriella's breath quickened and her pulse went into rapid mode. She needed to calm down, doing things in a hurry never helped anyone. She ripped the veil off her head, throwing it down on the floor. She kicked her white heels off and slipped on some flats by the couch. Gabriella grabbed her clothes and raced for the door.

This wasn't the door leading into the Church, to the aisle, to _him._

Pushing the door open, Gabriella raced into the streets. She wished the Church wasn't located on a busy street. Bystanders looked at her in awe and stopped dead in their tracks. They have never seen a bride looking so frantic before.

She rushed to the road, hailing a cab. One stopped right in front of her. Literally, she threw herself in, scaring the driver. "Albuquerque Bus Station."

The driver dared not ask any question. The situation was odd but asking questions about his passengers' lives wasn't part of his job description. He just drove, eyes glued to the grey cement in front of him. In the back, Gabriella slipped on her jeans, under the skirt of her dress. She pulled her t-shirt over her strapless top and tried of get the dress off of her without looking like a stripper. Once she succeeded, she pushed the dress as faraway from her as possible. Later, when she had the chance, she would dispose of it. Somewhere _he _would never find it.

Gabriella stared longingly out the window of the back-seat. A sigh would escape her pale lips every now and then. Before she knew it, she kept sniffing and liquid was pouring out of her eyes. Finally, her emotions were let out and it felt good.

Finally, she was free.

--

Taylor backed away from the vanity, her face stretched out into horror. Her breathing slowed down and she felt her pulse quicken. She gulped and dashed out of the room as fast as her heels could take her. She pushed passed the bridesmaids and flower girls and rushed to the alter. Troy and Chad's faces were contorted into confusion. Chad met her part way, trying to understand what was blurting out of her mouth. Her sentences were mixed up and her hyped breathing didn't help the cause.

Troy tried next, wondering what the hell was happening to his wedding.

"Left-" Taylor repeated a good amount of times. Troy simply nodded, not urging her to continue right awayl. "Lip-stick." Taylor had no control over her own words. This wasn't like her. "Vanity-" Troy's face was stern, trying his best to hold in his patience. "Gabriella-" Taylor came to say. Troy tensed up and his blue eyes turned frantic, looking into her chocolate ones. "Gone-"

"What!?" Mrs. Montez said, hearing every word of Taylor loud in clear. Her face seemed to gain ten more years at the sound of her daughter's name. It looked almost life-less, dull.

Troy felt his heart stop. He felt everything stop. Time slowed down and he saw everything in slow motion. He felt his feelings in slow motion. And they hurt. Troy felt his heart tearing, he could feel some pieces being torn apart and falling into a black hole. In his mind, her beauty was etched out. Her time-less smile and twinkling eyes. The sound of her laughter echoed through his ears. No. No, he wouldn't believe. He couldn't. This was Gabriella. She would never do such a thing. It wasn't like her.

His legs took him as fast as they could to the room were she was supposed to be. The room were Taylor claimed she disappeared from.

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton called, running after his son.

Once he entered the room, Troy expected Gabriella to be sitting on the stool, looking at him with confused eyes. She should be asking why he looked so scared, as if someone had died. But she wasn't there. The stool were she was supposed to be, was tipped over, dull, silent and empty. He noticed her black purse absent and most of her clothes. His head began to shake violently and the tears began to flood his vision. Now, it wasn't just his head shaking but everything else. He couldn't control it. His feelings were taking over.

"Troy," Chad whispered, walking over to his best friend. Chad looked at Troy's back with pity and wanted to comfort him but he knew he couldn't do anything. Troy wouldn't let him. "Troy," he said once again, hoping the Troy was well enough to talk to.

Troy heard everything but replying wasn't first on his list. He was too focused on the eight scribbled words on the mirrior. Hesitating, Troy made steps towards the vanity, hand reached out, wanting to touch the red smeared words. His fingers traced over each one of them.

_Don't look for me.  
Don't follow me.  
- Gabriella_

Before Chad or Mr. Bolton knew it, the words were gone, broken into shattered pieces of mirror.

-

-

-

_Well, I hoped enjoyed. It's short. I hope this Prologue makes you want to read what happens next. Please excuse any remaining errors. BTW, Itsumo means 'Forever' in Japanese. _

_- Sarah_

_I know I just posted this but something has happened to my computer and now, I'm on my brother's and it seems like whatever happened, I accidentally deleted it. So, here it is again. Sorry. _


End file.
